Haunted
by xxxmidnitegoffikprinsessxxx
Summary: Edward meets a mysterious girl who hides a dark secret. They are destined to be together, but strange occurrences happen that could reveal the existence of the vampires and werewolves, and destroy them all.
1. Chapter 1

AN: DONUT FLAEM!111111111 btw revou plz. speshl fangz 2 raven and mi bf sergay 4 edits.

chpptr 1

I was int he forest by a lake and I saw my reflation in the lake because I had long black hair and a ghostly pail and wearing tons of black eyeliner and eye shadow around my eyes that were sapphire limpets, and dark blood-red scarlet lipstick and I looked kinda like Amy Lee also I was wearing a short black dress with lace and a corset and combat boots (AN shes goff in caes u cudnt tell)

it was all so the middle of the nigt. and than I saw the repletion of something of standing behind me. it was... ... ... I turned a round and I didn't know who it was but he was really supper hot and really tall and pail with black hair and lots of eyeliner and looked kind of like Gerald Way.

I turnip around. "hi" I introduced. "whor'e you?"

"hi my name is Edwered Cullen" he responded. I cold tell he was also vary goffik.

"hi Edwrd, I'm Noire Dark'shade Oblivion Shadowgale"

"that's a bootyful name" said Edward seducingly.

"why thank u" I replied flirtily.

Edward brooded pensievely.

...

...

...

"what" I enquired

"...do you want to go out with me?" Edwad asked.

"OMFG yes!111111111" I gasped


	2. Chapter 2

AN: tanks 2 erry1 that flolloed dis storey!11111 plz leaf moor revews. fangz (lol geddit cuz im a vampire) 2 raven n sergeei 4 edittin, u guise r awsum11111

chaptere 2too

me and ewdard went on a date; we got coffees and then we went to a MCR concert that was rigt out side the biggby be went to. after i had told edward befor, their my favorite band, he got the tikkets a few hours later. the music was supper awsome and they playd all my favorute songs and i fangrilled ecxitidly. id always thought they were really hot, but i noticed, edward was even hotter and more goffik.

then suddenly, a police drove by (AN that is bellas dad) headed fastly to somewhwere, then a tv screen came on in the biggby, "supper important news report SOMEONE MYSTERIOUSLY DIED" reported the news guy.

edwards expression faltered. like he knew something. already the concert was scattering cause people were freaking out about the murder, the band had to leave because no one wanted them to get murderd too.

"lets go" exited edward. we got in the car and drove away.

"what is happen?" i querid.

"i don't know..." edwerd repliyed. and then we drove into the forest "well be safe here" reassured edward


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ leave revews or i wont post new chapteres11111111

chapturd 3

me and Edward were in the forestt and it was twilightening.

"what happened" i asked

"somethind dangerous, but probly wont be a big deal" replied Edward. (AN: spoiler: he is mistakened)

"atleast the concert was fun" i reassured

"i know right" responded Edward

then suddenly, giant wolfs attacked111111111 one lunged at Edward and riped his shit off as it clawed him. and then Edward was bleeding, but could still fite the wolfs, so he got out a sword like Cloud's from final fantasy and impaled three of the wolves like a giant fuzzy shish kebab. the wolves didn't attack me because im human.

allthe wolfs were dead. Edward was very woonded, the look in his eyes was very depressingly sorrowful. also his shirt had gotten destroyed but it was ok because he looked super hot.

but he lost to much bllood. i could tell from staring into his eyes into the darkening of his sole that he was starving.

then he starts to walk closer and my hart beginning to beet really fast. then he snapped out of it and backs away as i approach him "no im dangerous!111111" he screamed

"no your not" i countered

"your not safe unless... ... ... you will have to become a vampire." explained Edward


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ tanks 4 revews btw i think raven usd a spellchek dis tiem

chapter 4.

I froze scaredly. Edward was going to turn me into a vampire. Sure I had always wanted to be a vampire but still I was kind of nervous. (also nervous cause Edwards really hot and staring into my soul like that)

"you can stay a human if you want" Edward explained because seeing my expression "but it will be too dangerous to be together"

"NO!1111 I want to become a campfire!111111" I protested.

"ok" acquiesced Edward

and then suddenly...

...

...

...

Edward kissed me11111 and then I blushed. and then he bit my neck and started sucking my blood. It hurt sort of but also didn't. I moaned passionately because it was sort of like kissing.

I got kind of dizzy. And then Edward bit his lip until it bled and then kissed me again and I tasted blood (AN: dis is how vanpiers r supose 2 turn hoomans. dey got it rong in twilite, it doesent make sens if itts almose imposible 2 turn dem) and then suddenly I fainted.

I opened my eyes and then suddenly...

...

...

...

I was a vampire!11111


	5. Chapter 5

AN: plz tell me ifd dis storey is gud!111111 i cant improof it if u dont leave revews!1111111 btw my bf has a fanfic acount now!1111 plz reed his storey its allso a twilit fan fic and itts relloy gud!11111

chaprtt 5.

I looked in my reflation of the sapphire crystalline pond. My skin was as pale snowy white as the foundation that I wore to look more pale and gothic. My eyes had turned a deep scarlet hue like blood and became hauntingly staring-into-your-soul beautiful like Edwards.

suddenly everything looked bright and vivid like hallucinating dreaming whilst getting plasterd on night quail. I thought I had lost my mind to the void of insanity. I felt more alive than I had ever when I was actually alive.

"u look so beautifluu" complemented Edward; I blushed coyly. and then we passionately kissed frenchingly, then made out and did it for the first time.

then I realized I was starving so we went to go find some humans to eat. but already it was very late at night almost morning, so we decided to go back to the Cullens house so we wouldn't explode in the sunlight.

when we got to the edge of the forest I saw someone approaching distantly.

"EDWEIRD CULLEN WHAT R U DOIN U FUCKMOTHER!111111"

it was...

...

...

carlielse!11111111111


	6. Chapter 6

AN/ sry i was on vacashin at da beech 4 sprin brake wit raven an sum uther frends so i dint hav tim 2 rit stuff. butt itt wasent lyke prep spring brake at da beech wher dey hav sooper loud parteez an piss of erry1 who cn heer dem. itwas reely fun also i got mor ideas 4 storys, lmk if u want uther fan fics!111

chaptr 6:

previosely: "EDWERD CULLEN WHAT R U DOIN U FUCKMOTHER!111111111" Carlisle angered seethingly.

Carlisle looked at me and gasped "Edward you turned a human into a vampire? NOOOOOOOOOO"

and then Edward Said "but where wolves attacked and she could half died"

and then Carlisel said "ok"

"hi I'm Noire" I Said (AN: lyke from fier emblim awokening)

"hello I am Edwards dad Carlisl. Edward your should not be out this late in the morning" Carlisle said

and then the sun was almost sunrising so me and Edward got in our car and drove to Edwards hose. I turned on the radio and Demons, by Starset came on "OMGGGG thisis my favorite song!1111111" I said and then we listended to the radio awhile and then we kised.

then finale we got to the Cullins hose and then I could see others looking at us through the windows and I knew, they were other vampires...


End file.
